


Accepting All Comers/来者不拒

by RFans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, Slut Sam, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFans/pseuds/RFans
Summary: 当Dean去斯坦福找Sam的时候，他可没预料到这个。在大学玩public sex被Dean捉住然后顺其自然的Sam





	Accepting All Comers/来者不拒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accepting All Comers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878818) by [thedropoutandthejunkie (iaintafraidofnoghostbear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie). 



> 帅气真实的人物设定属于原著  
> 精彩有趣的故事情节属于原作者  
> 错字、语法错误、用词错误、语序颠倒等等问题都是我的锅。

Dean不得不承认，为了监视自己的弟弟而偷偷溜进大学排队可不是他干过的 _三观最正_ 的事，虽然他这辈子也没干过什么正常人该干的事。说实话，他仅仅想和Sam见上一面，看看他最近怎么样。

他 _真不该_ 这个时候来。

Dean举着刚顺来的酒杯，在拥挤的学生们之间艰难地穿行，四处张望着寻找着Sam。考虑到Sam更可能先看见他，Dean能成功偷窥自家兄弟的计划有很大几率会就此泡汤。跟随着欢呼声，Dean走到了另一个房间，注意力被紧紧围住一把椅子的人群所吸引。

透过围观人群的间隔，Dean能瞥见一个脸红耳赤但非常兴奋的男生，分开的双腿之间有个脑袋正在上下起伏。把两个画面联系起来，是谁都能知道这里发生了什么。Dean好奇地向前走去，意外地认出了那颗棕色的脑袋。坐在椅子上的男人显然射了出来，伴随着深重的喘息声和后扬的额头，欢呼声再次冲破了天花板。Sam最后吞吐几次，在抬头之后随意地用手抹去嘴边的白浊。他充满诱惑力地朝人群笑笑，引起周围不少吸气声。

"还有吗？"

Dean目瞪口呆地看着一开始坐在椅子上的人仓促起身，双腿颤抖着离开，在半路上还被不少人鼓励性地拍肩安慰。椅子很快被一个褐发的漂亮姑娘占据，在Sam开始触摸她的时候有点脸红。Sam的双手很快抚摸上她的大腿，掀起她的裙摆，并不受任何阻挡地将她的双腿分开。她的腿被Sam的双手稳稳地抬起，落在他的肩头，她的下体在Sam的引导下逐渐为Sam而展开。

当她发出第一声娇喘时，Dean的老二不可控制地跳动了一下。随着她逐渐张大的红唇和越来越红的脸颊，他自己的呼吸也不由自主地逐渐加深。他灌下杯中仅剩的酒精，迫切地想要缓解喉咙中的干涩感。周围的人自动挪开了一点，好让Dean加入他们的群体。

Sam非常热情，Dean在心里不是滋味地评价道。Sam吸吮她深处的声音和他在她体内发出的呻吟声，混杂着派对别处播放着的音乐，清晰地传进围观人群的耳中。过不了一会，她一只手伸向自己裙下玩弄着自己的敏感点，另一只手捋着Sam发梢，胯部不由自主地向上迎来高潮。Sam继续保持着舔弄的频率，在她满怀感激地示意之后才停下。

Sam的脸颊上残留着她的体液，女孩轻轻地笑着，接过身边一人递来的纸巾为他清理干净，清理干净之后又在他的额头上留下一吻。Sam耐心地接受了她的处理，并在结束之后冲她扬起了无人可敌的笑脸。

"你想试试吗？"话语突然从Dean的左边传来，吓得他差点把手中的酒杯扔出去。说话的人好笑地看着他，但并没有展现出恶意。"抱歉。我就想跟你说一句，Sam接受任何玩法，如果你愿意的话—"他说着，摆摆手向椅子的方向示意。

Dean轻咳两声，调整着已经变得低沉的声音。"他，呃，他经常干这个？"

陌生人耸耸肩，目不转睛地看着另一个人坐上椅子，在想要解开裤腰带时被Sam轻轻拍开。"Sam稍微有点…不是说骚。他从不和任何人上床，但是从不拒绝给别人口交。他会光临一些派对活动，给任何有兴趣的人咬。呃，这个你不介意吧？"

他突然开始上下审视着Dean，Dean快速地晃了晃头。"我没问题。" _如果不是我的弟弟正跪在地上的话，_ 他想。新来的那个人很快就泄了。在嘶哑的高喊声之后，他害羞地朝着Sam笑了笑，手指颤抖着拉上裤链，却不小心撞上了边上的沙发。

"去吧。"正和Dean说话的那个人推了他一把，没给他任何时间拒绝。他勉强站稳，却来不及退出圈子的中心，不可避免地与Sam对视。如果Sam为Dean在这里的事实而感到惊讶的话，他一点情绪都没显露出来。他向后缩了缩，给Dean腾出位置，直到两三个人站出来，将Dean推上椅子。

房间内的空气似乎变得凝固起来，Dean低头看着Sam熟练地将他的裤子解开、拉链拉下、劣质仔裤的布料被拨开，展露出他的阴茎。Sam用手套弄了两下，就直接将它塞进了嘴里。 _操_ 。怪不得之前没人能坚持很长时间。Sam口腔中的吸力和温度还有四处撩拨的舌头使得Dean变得不能再硬，完美的动作配合着温软的口腔，Dean只顾盯着他弟弟的脸，看着他弟弟的嘴唇紧紧地包裹在自己的阴茎上。

Dean伸出微微发抖地手掌，从Sam的颚骨开始，一路向上紧紧抓住他的长发。他试探性地握紧了手掌，在听到Sam情动的呻吟声后不受控制地身体一颤。

"你喜欢这样？"他听到自己说，Sam的呻吟声变得更加诱人，"操，Sammy。"

当Sam口中传出支离破碎的喘息声，双眼紧闭的时候，Dean才意识Sam刚刚 _射了_ 。他咬紧牙关，勉强控制着自己不发出声音，胯部向前顶弄，一下干进Sam深处，将精液射进喉咙深处。Sam没有从Dean的阴茎上移开，他默默地吞下所有的液体，就像对待其他人一样，舔舐去嘴边的残留。

Dean有些迟钝地站起来，还沉浸在之前无与伦比的快感之中。他有些不稳地走向房间的另一边，找到了另外一把椅子。Sam的视线跟随着Dean，在意识到Dean不会离开的时候，一开始的恐慌被侥幸和安心所代替。在Sam想要站起身时，另一个人坐到了他面前。Sam询问般地眼神看向Dean，Dean却只是指了指正在等待的人。

先让你 _满足一下，我心爱的弟弟，_ Dean想道。 _我的计划可以再等等_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> 再次翻肉。别问我为啥。  
> 说起来有人注意到我这次翻译的和上一次翻译的dogging其实是一个作者吗  
> 这个作者太太是宝库【  
> 很多肉。肉。肉。  
> 我今天【昨天？【去了帝都SLO，然后看到了魔王米【这其实就是原因  
> 魔王米还给我发了一张脚踩Dean。【虽然人家没给我发我想要的女攻  
> 说到女攻【其实是因为Dean是性转但我更爱DS一点【偏心  
> 因为这次漫展  
> 我打算更新malec  
> 还打算更新merlin  
> 我还重拾了创作【虽然是翻译【的动力  
> 我爱魔王米。


End file.
